Panic at the Disco
by illusionary001
Summary: After a horrible break up Gojyo’s brother convinces him to go to a club. What he finds there turns out to be an interesting turn of events.


Panic at the Disco

Author: illusionary001

Rating: M

Summary: After a horrible break up Gojyo's brother convinces him to go to a club. What he finds there turns out to be an interesting turn of events.

Pairings: Gojyo/Sanzo and Gojyo/ Hakkai

Authors Note: I had a sudden burst of inspiration to write this, after listening to "Are you Afraid of the Dark" by Terenzi, lol. Comments are appreciated.

* * *

Gojyo walked into the dance club, scoping the place for his brother. The bastard had coerced him into getting out of the house to have some fun.

"Psshh yeah 'fun'."

The reality of it all was that Gojyo did not want to have any fun. He had just gotten out of a year long relationship that ended on nasty terms. His ex, while hot, had a really nasty temper, and while the sex had been good, the communication was not. Unable to spot his brother, Gojyo walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender looked at his new customer with large golden eyes as he dried the crystal glasses clean.

"What can I do you for?"

"Give me the strongest shit you've got."

The bartender turned around and began mixing a drink.

"That bad eh?"

"You have no idea..."

"You know Sanzo was in here the other day."

Gojyo looked up in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah came in here. He sometimes comes by to talk; we go way back you know? He feels you both need to move on and that you can't expect him to talk all the time."

"Well I'm glad he's taking it so well!"

The bartender shrugged and placed the strong drink in front of Gojyo who proceeded to shoot it down. The drink was indeed strong and it burned his throat but he hadn't ordered it for the taste. He turned around to look at the dancers moving their bodies to the loud music. Reaching into his pocket he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"What a waste of time. Well better look for Doku and tell him I'm leaving."

He paid for his drink and began making his way through the crowd of dancers, trying his best to ignore them. A couple of minutes later he spotted his brother, but Doku wasn't alone. His brother was dancing, his hands running down the thighs and hips of a very attractive brunette man. The brunette moved his body erotically to the music, his hips hitting every beat of the song, the tight black pants exposing every line of his body. For a moment Gojyo forgot all about Sanzo, wanting to be the one running his hands all over the brunette's body. The trance was broken when Doku noticed him and called his attention.

"Oh Gojyo, looks like you did come after all. This is Hakkai, I met him by the bar earlier."

Gojyo felt himself turning bright red as he looked at Hakkai who was staring at him with intense green eyes. After a few seconds of staring, Hakkai bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gojyo-san."

"Uh...it's a pleasure to meet you too Hakkai."

Doku smiled, "I guess I'll leave you two alone. I don't want to leave Kou by himself too long otherwise he starts to get anxious."

Winking at Gojyo, Doku took off leaving him with Hakkai.

"Would you like to dance Gojyo-san?"

"Uh...yeah..."

He felt Hakkai wrap his arms around his neck and begin moving to the music. Gojyo placed his hands around Hakkai's hips and began moving with him, their groins rubbing against each other. He soon lost himself in the music and Hakkai, like a toxin slowly taking over his body. Gojyo placed his knee between his partner's legs, moving his hands up and down from Hakkai's hips to his thighs. The man knew how to dance and seemed to belong to the music itself.

Hakkai turned around and grabbed Gojyo's hands, holding them in place around his thighs as he ground his ass and hips into the hardening length at his back. Leaning over, Gojyo buried his face inside Hakkai's neck taking in the sweet smell of his sweat. Between the sound of the music and Hakkai's sweet smell, Gojyo became lost in his senses. There was no other world than the one he was in at the current moment; it was just him, Hakkai, and the music.

No words were exchanged; just the movement of both bodies.

Before Gojyo knew it they had reached his apartment and clothes were being discarded. Still their bodies moved with a set rhythm; their hands running over each others sweat slicked skin. Lost in the toxin that was Hakkai, Gojyo relished him like a forbidden fruit, devouring it whole…

***

Gojyo woke to sun rays leaking through the blinds in his room, the scent of sex hitting his nostrils. He smiled. It hadn't been a dream.

Slowly Gojyo reached out hoping to find Hakkai sleeping next to him naked with the sheet over his slender body.

It was empty.

Gojyo quickly sat up looking around, but only found some rumpled sheets stained with semen, and a piece of folded paper on the pillow next to him.

"Ah damn, guess I've been dumped again."

Sighing, Gojyo opened the note expecting it to say:

"_Thanks for the one night stand asshole._"

But what truly was written made Gojyo's heart lift.

_Gojyo,_

_Thanks for the wonderful night. Had to run to work early this morning, but I hope to see you at the club tonight._

_Hakkai_

Gojyo smiled, "Well I'll be…"


End file.
